Tempest Rising: The Second Summer
by sweet.bravery
Summary: The Merchants return to Selkie Island for another enchanted summer to remember. But will mysterious relatives, well-intentioned neighbors, and a threatening hurricane make it one to forget instead?
1. Return to Selkie Island

**Tempest Rising: The Second Summer**

_Big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, or favorited my other Sea Change story, Til The Summer Comes Around, especially __**Fanpire4000 **__for encouraging me to write a sequel._

**Disclaimer: **_All real credit goes to Aimee Friedman, the author of the original novel which inspired this sequel_

* * *

"Welcome to Selkie Island, folks. But beware…"

I felt a tingling sensation as Sailor Hat began his 'magical creatures' spiel. Last year, I'd found it ominous and a bit creepy, but this year it seemed like a promise. I have to admit I was shocked to see him this morning as we got on the ferry, but I was even more surprised that he remembered me. As he neared the end of his speech, he caught my eye, tipped his hat, and smirked. "Miss Miranda here knows all about it, don't you?" I'd been too embarrassed to respond, though I knew he was right. But there wasn't much time for reminiscing. I was on a mission.

As soon as the gangplank was lowered and the deck gates had swung open, I was on the move, pushing past the other people who had crowded onto the ferry that morning. "Excuse me! Sorry. Pardon me." Ignoring the dirty looks I was getting, I focused on the familiar sound of my converse pounding the ground below me.

As soon as I reached the end of the dock, I stopped. "Miranda!" My poor mother, the more courteous of the two of us, was struggling to make her way towards me, juggling our duffel bags and suitcases, all the while trying to avoid plowing over the hoards of small children that buzzed about the harbor with their parents. "Slow down, sweetheart!"

Waiting for her to catch up, I studied my mother. She might be a famous surgeon back in New York, but here in Georgia, she was Amelia Hawkins, belle of the ball, and always dressed the part. Her usual uniform of hospital scrubs had been replaced with flowing skirts and sundresses. A wide-brimmed hat shaded her face. She looked much happier than she had the year before. So much had changed since then. We had enjoyed a pretty good year together and our relationship had certainly grown stronger since the last time we had occupied my grandmother Isadora's - now our own- summer home, simply called "The Mariner".

"Well then." She huffed. I reached out to help her with the bags but she shooed me away. "Oh no, don't worry about me." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "If memory serves, you have a date. And I," she winked "have one as well."

I gasped. "Mr. Illingworth?"

"Yes." She paused, the smile on her face wavering slightly. "Is that okay? Because if it's awkward at all, I can cancel. You come first, Miranda."

"Of course it's fine!" I grinned at her and watched her happy smile return. I understood her timidity, though. After all, she had tried to set me up with his son, T.J., last summer and let's just say it didn't work out that well. But that didn't mean I couldn't be happy for my mom and her childhood crush.

"I'll see you later then?"

"Yes, you will. Now go," she waved her hand "God knows you've waited long enough!" She hugged me tightly. "Tell him hello for me."

Making my way down the crowded sidewalk, I had only one thing on my mind. It was the same thing that had haunted almost every single one of my thoughts for the past twelve months. _Leo._ I needed to find him and tell him three simple words, preferably before I lost my nerve and had to wait another year to tell him how I felt. And honestly? That was not an option.

* * *

"Why if it isn't Miranda Merchant!"

Despite my whole preoccupation with looking for Leo, I felt a small smile creep across my face. I'd know that high-pitched, southern drawl anywhere. Turning, I suddenly found myself enveloped in the midst of a Chanel-scented, pink-sundress-wearing cyclone. But something was missing. Once CeeCee had settled down and wasn't squeezing the air out of my lungs, I decided to go for it. "So," I asked, trying to sound all offhand and casual, "where are the girls?"

Even after one summer as neighbors and sort-of-friends, I knew enough to expect that CeeCee never traveled without her posse- her best girlfriends Virginia and Jacqueline, along with an assorted group of the cutest boys they could find, all happing to be conveniently blessed with their family's considerable fortunes, of course. And frankly, the type of people that she found to be excellent company made me want to scream, especially after last year's fail of a Fourth of July party, where I had managed to single-handedly embarrass myself in front of every single one of those people. CeeCee, however, had genuinely proven herself to be a good friend.

"Actually," she sighed and flipped back her hair dramatically "I'm alone this summer." Noticing the look that I was trying (and failing) to conceal, she continued. "Virginia, bless her heart, managed to snag herself an internship at Teen Vogue. And Jackie, well, let's just say she had a pretty _Juno_ year, if you know what I mean."

"You mean she's…?" I asked, shocked.

Laughing, CeeCee shook her head. "Oh gosh no, nothing like that. Not our Jackie." She leaned forward and lowered her voice conspiratorially, "She totally flipped over Christmas and went all _alternative_."

I gave her a blank look, failing to see the scandal in this. A lot of people I knew back in the city were like that. "I don't know about New York, but where we come from, that is a huge no-no." CeeCee frowned. "Her momma almost had a heart attack when she came home with those purple streaks in her hair. Actually," she trailed off, brightening, "they were kinda cute. I was thinking about getting some for myself- pink, naturally. I can get her to send you a picture if you want. She should be getting out of her counselor's office riiiiight now." As if on cue, her phone buzzed. "Well, toodles!" And with a final wave of her perfectly manicured fingers, CeeCee Cooper was gone.

I followed her lead and took off in the opposite direction, my stride solemn and purposeful until a thought stuck me and I stopped dead in my tracks. Where the heck was I going? I know he'd said I would always be able to find him, but aside from the beach and possibly the marine center, I had no idea where he'd be. While I was standing there, a group of local girls brushed pass me, almost knocking me out of the way, but in the process giving me the answer I needed. _Of course,_ I thought, mentally slapping my palm against my forehead. _Fisherman's Village._

So instead of walking straight ahead, I veered off to the right and picked my way down the rocky lane until the idyllic vacation homes (more like mansions, if you ask me) gave way to the real Selkie- a ramshackle collection of shacks and buildings that made up the tiny community where the year-round residents lived. Suddenly, I couldn't stop smiling. This was where I truly belonged, I just knew it. People pushed past me, hardly knowing or caring that I was the granddaughter of Southern, Selkie royalty. Here, they treated me like one of their own- the version of myself that I liked best.

* * *

"Excuse me?" I asked a woman carrying a bag of groceries. "Where could I find Leo Macleod?"

She nodded her head towards a rusted metal shack across the way. The hand-painted sign out front read **Harlow's Bait & Tackle**. "He does some work there sometimes." I thanked her, and summoning all my courage, entered the dingy shop.

"Hello?" I called, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dim light. A few lonely lightbulbs hung from the tin ceiling, providing hardly any light at all.

"Who are you?" A burly fisherman emerged from the back room. He scratched his scruffy black beard, eyeing me critically.

"Miranda Merchant, sir. Is…is Leo Macleod here?"

"Leo?" he gave me a wary look. "What do you want with Leo?"

"I'm his girlfriend. At least, I think I am. You see, we sort of ended things a little weirdly last summer, but…"

"Do I look like I care?" he thundered, taking a seat behind the counter. "He ain't here anyway."

I gulped. "Ok, well, do you know where he might…?"

"Listen here, girlie. You ain't from around here, are ya?

I shook my head no.

"Yeah, I thought as much. You don't belong here. And you don't have the right to go pokin' around, getting into things you don't even know the first thing about- _that boy_ being one of them!"

"I'm sorry, sir. Really."

"Just stay away from my shack, aye?"

Nodding, I began to back out of the store, knocking over a display. I could tell the man was about to explode again, so I did the only thing I could think of- I ran. I ran and ran until I couldn't see the building anymore. Suddenly exhausted, I plopped myself down on a bench to catch my breath.

_Well that was weird_, I thought to myself. I wracked my brain trying to think of what I possibly could have done to make that man hate me. I didn't recall ever crossing his path before, so why on earth had he singled me out like that? And what did he mean about me not knowing anything about Leo? It didn't make sense. Sadly, I could feel the scientific, overly analytical side of me begin to take control of my mind. I hopped off of the bench and started to walk. I needed to find Leo now- and fast.

I didn't have far to go, however, before a pair of strong but gentle arms encircled my waist and slowly turned me around. I closed my eyes, reveling in the moment, knowing what was about to happen. When I had made a complete one-eighty degree turn, I opened them and let my heart skip a beat as I gazed into the adoring sea-green eyes I had seen every night in my dreams.

Grinning, Leo kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear. "Hello, beautiful."

And just like that, I was home.


	2. All In the Family

**Tempest Rising: The Second Summer**

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own my OCs. Aimee Friedman is in control of the rest._

* * *

"Hello, beautiful."

I shivered unexpectedly at the sound of his voice, suddenly feeling shy. Somehow, I didn't know how exactly, but he had managed to become even more gorgeous since the last time I saw him. After a year of working hard on his father's fishing boats, his muscles had become more defined and his skin was so tan it glowed.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"And I missed you." He hugged me and surprised me with a quick kiss.

This was it- the moment I'd been waiting for. I was going to tell him that I loved him and hope with all of my heart that he returned the feeling. I opened my mouth. "Leo?"

"Yes?" He mumbled, now focused on playing with a few stray strands of my brown hair that blew softly in the sea breeze.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, you see…ever since last…last," I stuttered. I'd never confessed my love for a boy before. How did I know I wasn't doing this all wrong? "I guess what I'm trying to say is that…"

And just then, my cell phone rang. _What the heck? Isn't there supposed to be no cell service out here?_ "Excuse me." I bit my cheek as I looked at the screen expecting it to be my mom or CeeCee, but the number that flashed across the screen was completely unfamiliar to me. "Hello?" No answer.

"Who was that?" Leo asked as I shoved the phone back in my pocket.

"Wrong number. Let's just go." The moment was ruined. There was no way I could tell him after that little interruption. _Stupid phone._

"Alright then," Leo took my hand in his and swung it a little as we walked. "I have a pretty big favor to ask you. My parents are hosting a picnic this afternoon and they'd actually love it if you came. Believe it or not, you're pretty much all they've wanted to talk about the past twelve months." He must have noticed the slightly shocked look on my face because he squeezed my hand reassuringly. "It's fine if you don't want to go, really, but it would mean a lot to them. And me." He added, looking down at our intertwined hands.

"Leo," I stopped and turned to face him. "I would love to meet your family. What time is the picnic?"

Relieved, Leo started to pull me along a little quicker, avoiding the glare I gave him at hearing his next words. "That's great, because it actually started about ten minutes ago." He chattered on as we walked down the winding path that lead to his family's home, but became oddly quiet as we got closer.

"You okay? Because it's really fine if you don't want to go," I joked. No response. "Leo?"

"Yeah?" He jerked his head up suddenly, almost as if he'd fallen asleep while walking.

"You sort of spaced out back there. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm just a little tired."

Before I could respond, the summery sounds of guitars, a gas grill, and laughter reached my ears and I knew we'd arrived.

* * *

I'd been to the Macleod house only once before but it'd hadn't exactly been under the greatest of circumstances. That was the night Leo and I almost broke up and it was definitely a night I wanted to forget. I'd called him a mistake when in reality he was the best thing that had ever happened to me. But today, the modest cottage looked a whole lot more welcoming in the bright sunshine.

"That's my dad over there." Leo pointed in the direction of the grill and the tall, laughing man who stood behind it. Mr. Macleod was like an older, jollier version of Leo. Like his son, his head was covered with a mop of sandy blond hair. His face was kind but weather-beaten from spending so much time on his fishing boat.

"And there's mom." He pointed over to the small deck only a few feet away. I gasped. Leo's mom was, in a word, stunning. Her golden hair shone in the bright sunlight. From what I could tell, she had the exact same color eyes as Leo, but if it was at all possible, hers were even brighter. I instantly felt myself relax as we made our way across the lawn.

While I was gawking, a group of children ran across our path causing me to jump out of the way instinctively. "And this little freak," Leo reached out a grabbed hold of a little girl with wild blonde curls, playfully tossing her over his shoulder "is my sister Ariel."

"Hello." I waved shyly. I had no idea Leo had a sister.

"You're Miranda!" She squealed with delight. "Mommy, look! Leo brought Miranda!"

Leo's mom looked up, her eyes suddenly gleaming in excitement. "Titus!" she called, excusing herself from the company on the deck "She's here!"

I turned to Leo, only to find him smiling down at me with an amused look on his face. "It'll be fine." He whispered to me, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "They're going to love you."

I was about to ask if he was sure when Mrs. Macleod appeared and gripped me in a bone-crushing hug. "It is so good to finally meet you!"

"You too, Mrs.…"

"Please, call me Evie."

"It's short for Evangeline." Mr. Macleod reached out and shook my hand. He, too, had a _very _good grip. I winced, hoping no one noticed. "Titus Macleod, welcome back to Selkie."

"Thank you." I smiled politely at his welcome, still wringing my throbbing hand behind my back.

Leo's sister giggled from her spot on her brother's shoulder. "And I'm Ariella Marie Susannah Macleod, but you can call me Ariel."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Show off." He muttered, swinging her around unexpectedly and causing her to squeal.

I couldn't help but think of my older brother Wade and how much I missed him. Once upon a time, we'd been as close as Leo and Ariel, but that was before everything had changed and we had been forced to take sides: he with dad, and I with mom.

I snuck a peek at Leo, but was worried to find that he looked far away again and his eyes were stormy and focused. I followed his gaze across the grass and gasped at what I saw.

* * *

Everything went silent as the crowd parted, making way for a beautiful stranger with waist length, white blond hair and piercing turquoise eyes. If she felt everyone's eyes on her, she didn't act it. Instead, she simply glided our way, stopping only when she had reached Leo.

"Hello, Leomaris."

Leo shifted uneasily and nodded to her politely. "Marissa."

I braced myself as she turned her steely gaze upon me. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Marissa, this is Miranda. Miranda, meet Marissa Cloudstar."

I gulped. "It…it's nice to meet you?"

"Why yes, I suppose it is." She laughed lightly. "And it's a pleasure to finally meet the girl _everyone _has been talking about. My father will be thrilled to meet you." She intoned softly, almost to herself.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing." She smirked and then turned to look behind her. Once she found what she was looking for, she waved her hand once, beckoning someone over. "Miranda Merchant, I'd like you to meet my father."

"Oh, we've already met." The crowd parted once again, revealing the same angry man I'd encountered earlier in the village. My eyes flew to Leo, who actually looked like he might be sick. His parents were focused on each other, communicating silently.

Finally, Leo's father spoke up. "Miranda, this is Harlow Cloudstar: Leo's godfather and my best friend."


	3. Chilling Confusion

__

**Tempest Rising: The Second Summer**

_Huge shout-out to every one of my reviewers. You guys inspire me more than you know._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own my OCs. Aimee Friedman is in control of the rest._

_

* * *

_

I stared at the man standing in front of me, the one that was supposedly Leo's godfather. Everyone else just stared at me, waiting for my reaction. I took a shallow breath, a vain attempt to steady myself.

"It's…it's nice to see you again, Mr. Cloudstar." My voice shook as I tried to smile politely. Kill them with kindness, that's what my dad had always told me.

His eyes turned even steelier. I guess that wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. I was suddenly hyper-aware of the silence. The laughter had long since ceased, as had the music. Everyone was still- watching, waiting to see what would happen next.

But nothing ever happened. Mr. Cloudstar suddenly turned his attention to someone else, chatting away about an upcoming fishing trip, almost as if the last few minutes had never happened. Instantly, everything was back to normal. The children were playing again; the music had resumed. But the air felt heavier and colder.

I was faintly aware of Leo's parents, lightly taking hold of their son's shoulder and beginning to move back towards the house. Their faces were grim.

"I'll be right back." Leo called to me. "Don't go anywhere."

I looked after them, my face blank. What on earth was I supposed to do now? Turning back around, I frantically scanned the yard for somewhere to go, something to do. But the only things I could see where the faces of the townspeople gazing intently at me. And standing in the middle of it all was the mysterious Marissa. Her eyes danced joyfully, taunting me, asking me silent questions that I had no answers to.

I could feel the panic setting in. There was only one place I could go now. And without a word, I turned on my heel and ran.

* * *

I was in the home stretch. I'd ran the entire length of the island, my feet flying like I was the Greek god Hermes. Behind me was the embarrassment that I'd suffered back at the village, but here, only half a block away was the safety and solace of the Mariner.

"Mir!"

I looked up and saw CeeCee, flying down her porch steps dragging a boy behind her.

"Miranda, meet Luke Cooper. Luke, this is Miranda. She's from New York."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Luke reached out to shake my hand. He was pretty good looking, with deep brown eyes and copper colored hair that gently grazed the top of his ears. "CeeCee's told me a lot about you."

I nodded. Exactly what had she said, I wanted to ask. CeeCee was a lot of things, but subtle was definitely not one of them.

"Luke is my cousin. He and his family live in Charleston, but I convinced him to come spend the summer down here with us. Wasn't that sweet of me?"

I eyed her suspiciously.

"She didn't have to ask me twice." Luke drawled happily, his lightness grating on my already thin nerves. "I haven't been back here since I was a kid. Still looks the same."

I nodded warily as Luke continued. But my pulse quickened when I spotted Marissa standing at the end of the street with a smug look on her face. "Look, I, uh, I gotta go." And with that, I took off again, only to be stopped half way down the block when someone nabbed my arm and whirled me around.

* * *

"You owe both Luke and I an apology."

"What? Why?"

"Oh please." CeeCee rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb. You were terribly rude. Luke was so excited to meet you and you barely gave him the time of day!"

"Ok, fine. I'll apologize the next time I see him but I don't see why you're so upset about this."

"Miranda," she huffed impatiently "do I look like the type of person who would date my own cousin?"

"No." What was she getting at?

"Well then…" Oh no. Now I knew exactly what she meant.

"CeeCee, you didn't."

"Yes," she smiled triumphantly "I did. I brought Luke here for you! After what happened last year between you and TJ, I knew I had to make it up to you somehow. I think you'll find that Luke would make a great boyfriend. He's smart, kind, extremely southern. I actually can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. You're perfect for each other!"

"CeeCee, in what universe would your cousin and I ever...look, it was really nice of you to think of me, but I have to be honest with you. Do you remember last year, when we went to the marine center together? And there was that boy?"

"You mean the townie with the gorgeous eyes?"

"Yes. His name is Leo and last summer we sort of had a thing." I watched CeeCee's face light up with a shocked grin. "And we're still together."

"I knew it."

"Excuse me?"

"You thought I wasn't paying attention then, but I was. I saw the way he looked at you that day. Why do you think I left so fast? I was just giving you two some space."

"But then why would you bring Luke here for me now if you knew about Leo?"

"Miranda, I've never been one for staying with the same person for too long. I don't get attached. A new guy every summer, you know? But I guess you're different."

"Thanks?"

"I'm serious, Mir. I wish I had your kind of commitment skills. Oh hey, are you going to the Founder's Dinner tonight?"

"I'm not sure." I said honestly. This morning, I thought I'd had everything figured out, but now I felt as lost and confused as the sunburned tourists that wandered the harbor docks. I honestly wanted nothing more than to spend the evening in my grandfather's old library, my favorite spot in the house.

CeeCee turned to go. "I guess I'll see you later then."

I waved goodbye, making sure to catch Luke's eye and waved to him as well. I might as well be civil, even if CeeCee did have him convinced that I was his new girlfriend.

I stayed where I was for a moment longer, letting the day's events sink in. I was pleased to notice that Marissa had since disappeared from her perch at the corner, but her whole existence troubled me. Who was this girl? And what had I done to make her hate me so much?


End file.
